Shimajirō Emblem Warriors: Playable Characters and DLC characters
Summary World War 3 has begun. Your goal is to fight global terrorism and crime, engage enemy forces by land, by air and by sea, launch counter-terrorism operations, defend Japan and protect the United States of America and its allies and bring world peace. Neutral: *Shimajiro Shimano (How to obtain: Default) *Class: Japanese Prince/Sharptooth* *Hana Shimano (How to obtain: Default) *Class: Japanese Princess/Garuda* *Mimirin Midohara (How to obtain: Scene 5: Rescue Sakura Shimano) *Class: Songstress* *Torippii Sorano (How to obtain: Scene 4: Fall of Moscow) *Class: Ninja* *Ramurin Makaba (How to obtain: Scene 4: Fall of Moscow) *Class: Oni Savage* *Zota Ikeno (How to obtain: Scene 6: Defend New York City/Battle of Tokyo/To the Ground *Hana Shimano chosen*) *Class: Butler* *Nyakkii Momoyama (How to obtain: Scene 6: Defend New York City/Battle of Tokyo/To the Ground *Shimajiro Shimano chosen*) *Class: Maid* Birthright exclusive: * *Tommy Shimano (How to obtain: Scene 10: ) *Class: Archer* * *Kikko Hayashida (How to obtain: Scene 6: In Search of Tuesday's Gold) *Class: Shrine Maiden* * * * * * Conquest exclusive: * * * * * * * * * Revelation exclusive: * Children: * * * * * * * * * * * DLC: *Bing Bong (How to obtain: Scan Amiibo) *Class: Berserker* *Reggie (How to obtain: Scan Amiibo) *Class: Falcon Knight* *Lucina (How to obtain: Scan Amiibo) *Class: Great Lord* *Classified (How to obtain: Scan Amiibo) *Class: Grandmaster* Missions by type Hostage Rescue Search and Rescue Search and Destroy Bomb Defusing Sabotage Operatives by class Elite Snipers *Sgt. Eric Harper (Delta Force) *Maj. Joseph Smith (Delta Force) *Cpl. Elias Anderson (U.S. Marines) *Sgt. Ricardo Gonzalez (Mexican Army) *Cpl. Manuel Ramirez (Mexican Army) *Cpl. Hanuel Park (Republic of Korea Army) *Sgt. Hiroshi Furukawa (Japanese Ground Self Defense Force) Elite Machine Gunners *Sgt. Derek Zhao (U.S. Marines) *Cpl. Thomas Cortez (U.S. Army) *Maj. Henry Moon (Delta Force) Demolitionists Allied Factions by Country United States of America *U.S. Army *U.S. Marines *Green Berets *Delta Force *U.S. Navy *U.S. Navy SEALs *U.S. Air Force *U.S. Military Police *Washington Corps *U.S. National Guard *New York Police Department *San Francisco Police Department *Los Angeles Police Department *FBI *CIA *SWAT *FBI SWAT *United States Secret Service Canada *Canadian Forces *JTF2 Brazil *Brazillian Armed Forces *Federal Police of Brazil *Army Police (Brazil) Mexico *Mexican Armed Forces *Federal Police (Mexico) Colombia * Military Forces of Colombia * National Police of Colombia United Kingdom *British Armed Forces *Special Air Service *London Metropolitan Police France *French Armed Forces *National Police (France) *National Genarmenie *GIGN Germany *Bundeswehr *GSG9 *Feldjäger Spain Switzerland *Swiss Armed Forces Norway *Norwegian Armed Forces Sweden Finland *Finnish Armed Forces Greece *Hellenistic Armed Forces *Hellenic Police Italy *Italian Armed Forces *GOI *Carabinieri Belgium Denmark *Danish Defense Portugal Poland *JW GROM Egypt *Egyptian Armed Forces United Arab Emirates * Armed Forces of the UAE Israel *Sayeret Matkal *Israeli Defense Force *Military Police Corps (Israel) Malaysia *Kor Polis Tentera DiRaja (Malaysia) Thailand *Royal Thai Armed Forces Indonesia *Indonesian National Police *Mobile Brigade Corps India *Indian Armed Forces *Corps of Military Police (India) Singapore *Singapore Armed Forces *Singapore Armed Forces Military Police Command Japan *Japanese Self Defense Force *Tokyo Corps *Osaka Corps *Kyoto Corps *Okinawa Platoon *Special Assault Team *Public Security Intelligence Agency *Challenge Island Police Department *Benesse City Police Department Taiwan *Republic of China Armed Forces *Republic of China Military Police South Korea *Republic of Korea Army *Republic of Korea Navy *Republic of Korea Air Force *Republic of Korea Military Police *Seoul Corps *National Police Agency (South Korea) The Philippines *Armed Forces of the Philippines Australia *Australian Armed Forces *Special Air Service Regiment New Zealand Enemy Factions by Country/List of Terrorist and Criminal Organizations Russia *Spetnaz *Russian Ground Forces *Russian Air Force *Russian Navy *Alpha Group *Military Police of Russia Armenia Azerbaijan Kyrgyzstan Turkmenistan Uzbekistan Kazakhstan Georgia North Korea *Korean People's Army *Korean People's Navy *Korean People's Air Force *State Security Department *Ministry of People's Security China *People's Liberation Army *Beijing Platoon Syria *Syrian Armed Forces State of Palestine *Palestinian National Security Forces *Palestinian Security Services Iran PBS Kids Republic Land of Make-Believe Federation Great BabyBus Federation *Beijing Corps Terrorist Organizations *Hamas *The Taliban *Abu Sayyaf *Chechen Separatists *Japanese Communist Party *Taiwanese Communist Party *Communist Party of the Republic of Korea *Communist Party of the Philippines *Communist Party of Nepal *Communist Party of India *Communist Party of Australia *Portuguese Communist Party *German Communist Party *Italian Communist Party *Communist Refoundation Party *Communist Party of Greece *Communist Party of Britain *Communist Party of Luxembourg *Communist Party of Malta *Communist Party of Ireland *Irish Republican Army *Communist Party of Norway *Communist Party of Spain *Communist Party of Sweden *Worker's Party of Belgium *Communist Party of Canada *Communist Party USA *American Party of Labor *Progressive Labor Party (United States) *Columbian Communist Party *Shining Path *Sandinista National Liberation Front *Revolutionary Armed Forces of Colombia (FARC) *Group of Popular Combatants *Marxist-Leninist Communist Party of Ecuador *Israeli Communist Party *Global Red Army *Land of Make-Believe Volunteer Army *PBS Kids Volunteer Army Criminal Organizations *Italian Mafia *Brazilian Militia *Russian Mafia *Triads *Korean Mafia *Yakuza Category:Shimajirō video games Category:World War 3 games Category:2nd Cold War games Category:Military Strategy games